sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Book of Pooh
| last_aired = }} The Book of Pooh is an American children's television series that aired on Disney Channel. It is the third television series to feature the characters from the Disney franchise based on A. A. Milne's works; the other two were the live action Welcome to Pooh Corner (to which this series bears resemblance) and the animated The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh which ran from 1988–1991. It premiered on January 22, 2001 and completed its run on November 29, 2004. It was repeated on Playhouse Disney until September 4, 2005 (May 2007 in the UK). The show is produced by Shadow Projects and Playhouse Disney. Walt Disney Pictures released the first of two films, a direct-to-video spin-off film based on the puppetry television series titled The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart in 2001. Overview The series appears to take place some time after the events of Milne's original stories since his son Christopher Robin Milne is clearly a sixth grader and 11 years old. The series departs from many of the established facts of Milne's books; for example, Tigger resides in the Hundred Acre Wood from the start and Kanga and Roo are later introduced as newcomers. Neither Christopher nor his mother speak with an English accent, such is the case in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh where Christopher has an American accent. Kessie, the bluebird from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes "Find Her, Keep Her" and "A Bird in the Hand" returns as a main character in this series. Each show begins entering Christopher Robin's bedroom and hearing his mother say "Christopher, time for school." Christopher Robin answers "OK, Mom!", grabs his backpack and leaves. This is where the book with Pooh and his friends in it opens and the theme song begins. The show can be viewed as non-canonical in other ways. For example, Tigger likes—or at least is shown to eat—honey (compared with most other adaptations where "Tiggers don't like honey!") and can climb up—but more importantly climb down from trees and Christopher Robin's face is never shown. Plus, in this show as well as The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Rabbit lives in a tree, as opposed to living in a burrow in other adaptations. Characters The characters in the show regularly sing and dance in ways that enhance the story being told. Many of the episodes do not have much basis in the original stories by A.A. Milne besides the characters. The design and animation of the show was done by Chris Renaud, who would later become the co-director of the 2010 film, Despicable Me. The characters who appear regularly and the actors who voice them are: * Christopher Robin: Paul Tiesler * Pooh Bear and Tigger: Jim Cummings * Piglet: John Fiedler (speaking voice)/Jeff Bennett (singing voice) * Rabbit: Ken Sansom * Eeyore: Peter Cullen * Owl: Andre Stojka * Kessie: Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Kanga: Kath Soucie * Roo: Nikita Hopkins * Christopher Robin's Mom: Vicki Kenderes Eibner * Mr. Narrator: Roger L. Jackson The versions of Tigger and Pooh seen on this show later made an appearance in a music video by the We Are Family foundation. Puppeteers *Jennifer Barnhart *Carol Binion *Ron Binion *Matthew Brooks *Tyler Bunch *Todd Coyle *Sophie Doyle *Vicki Kenderes Eibner *Eric Englehardt *Preston Foreder *James Godwin *B.J. Guyer *Robin Howard *Eric Jacobson *Liz Joyce *Jim Kroupa *Tim Lagasse *Peter Linz *Jon Ludwig *Rick Lyon *Lara MacLean *Noel MacNeal *Amanda Maddock *Cathy McCullough *Paul McGinnis *Anney McKilligan *John Pavlik *Robin Walsh *Victor Yerrid *Bryant Young Style of puppetry The style of puppetry is based on Japanese bunraku puppetry, and that — along with the cut-out-styled backgrounds — gives the show the look of a pop-up book, hence "The Book of Pooh". It was the first use of the Shadowmation process developed by creator Mitchell Kriegman which was later used in the PBS series, It's a Big Big World. Main themes * "Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh" (opening theme) by Brian Woodbury * "Goodbye for Now" (closing theme) by Brian Woodbury and Mitchell Kriegman Episodes Series overview Season 1 (2001-02) |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = "Best Wishes, Winnie the Pooh": Pooh grants everyone's wishes as The Great Pooh-Dini. "Double Time": Rabbit thinks he has to do double time after Pooh has X-ed his calendar to the next day. Song for Best Wishes, Winnie the Pooh: "Your Best Wishes" by Pooh and Piglet Song for Double Time: "On the Double" by Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh and Piglet prepare for Rabbit's birthday party but get lost on the way to his house and end up in Scary Woods. Song for Are You Me?: "Who Is Me" by Pooh Song for Rabbit's Happy Birthday Party: "Think, Think, Think" by Pooh and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh and his friends become pirates; they think their stories are no longer interesting with Christopher Robin; Pooh is late for Rabbit's meeting, so Rabbit devises a schedule for him. Song for Circumference Equals Pirate 'Arrr' Squared: "A Pirate Has Got to Have Arrr" by the cast Owl Song for Pooh's to Do: "Day in the Life of a Pooh" by the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet tries reading a poem he wrote, but his friends keep making changes to it; Owl reads a book about dinosaurs to the gang and they then go to search for a dinosaur, or "dinosnore," as they call it. Song for Pigletry: "What Piglets Are" by Piglet Song for Dinosnores: "The Dinosnore Song" }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Everyone has a Valentine except Eeyore, so Pooh and his friends tried to get their gloomy friend a Valentine gift; There's no story today in The Book of Pooh! Mr. Narrator tries making up a story of his own to compromise, but he gets the characters' personalities all mixed up. Song for My Gloomy Valentine: "Everyone Wants a Valentine" by the cast Eeyore Song for Mr. Narrator: "That's What We Do" by the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = One of Pooh’s honey jars goes missing and mystery-loving Owl decides to take on the case and interrogates everyone; Piglet is sick of being small and wishes to be big. Song for Whooo Dunnit: "We've Got a Mystery on Our Hands" by Owl, Pooh and Piglet Song for Biglet: "If I Could Be Big" by Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = When Kessie says she thinks Tigger has a funny laugh, Tigger thinks that Kessie is teasing him so he decides to never laugh again; The gang goes for a treasure hunt for one of Owl's relatives' treasures which is buried in the Hundred Acre Wood. They try to find the X that marks the spot before they can find the treasure. Song for I Could Have Laughed All Night: "Isn't That Funny?" by Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore Song for X Spots the Mark: "Find the X" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger accidentally messes up the signs in Rabbit's garden when he bounces Piglet and tries to fix them. But then the wrong plants begin growing at the wrong signs; the gang decides to celebrate reaching page 100 of the book by baking a cake. However, nobody listens completely to Owl’s instructions. Song for I Came, I Sowed, I Conked It: "I Watch For Signs" by Rabbit Song for I Get a Cake Out of You: "We're Making a Cake" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Rabbit is unable to tend to his garden due to his physical condition, so he calls upon Pooh and Piglet to do the work for him; Rabbit recruits his friends to perform as a band to welcome Kessie back to the Hundred Acre Wood but becomes too obsessed with a 'perfect' performance. Song for Vegetable of Contents: "Keep it Simple" By Pooh and Rabbit Song for A Welcome to Beat the Band With: "One Rabbit Band" by Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger think they've accidentally taken all the words out of one of Owl's books and decide to rewrite it themselves - with mixed results; Tigger wants to write the story of his life. Song for Owl's Book: "The Best Book Ever" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit Song for The Autobiography of Tigger: "The Story of Tigger" by Tigger, Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Everyone got a book at the library except Eeyore, who will help Eeyore pick out a book for him? The bees have gone on vacation, leaving no honey for Pooh. Can his friends find a way to help Pooh eat? Song for You Can Lead Eeyore to Books: "Have You Got a Book for Me?" by Eeyore and the cast Rabbit and Kessie Song for The Spice of Life: "Give it a Try" by Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = There's no story today in The Book of Pooh! Mr. Narrator tries making up a story of his own to compromise, but he gets the characters' personalities all mixed up; Owl is hit with nostalgia when he rediscovers his old Shakespeare book. Pooh and the gang try to "cure Owl of his nostalgia" and make him happy again. Song for Honey Glazed Hamlet: "The Play's the Thing" by the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = A bee gets lost, so Pooh and Piglet try to help it find its way back home; Piglet recruits his friends to help him stop having nightmares. Song for Bee-Friended: "On Your Way Back Home" by Pooh, Piglet and Bee Song for The Nightmare: "Nightmare Wranglers" by Pooh and Tigger }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger and Rabbit compete to see who's faster; Pooh grants everyone's wishes as The Great Pooh-Dini. Song for A Win Who Won Situation: "Point of View" by the cast Kessie }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet is sick of being small and wishes to be big; Pooh's scheme to steal honey results in a hive full of angry bees in his house. Song for Home Very Sweet Home: "Queen of the Bees" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh and Piglet role play their own spin on the classic tale of Don Quixote and search for the Land "Bee-yond"; Eeyore feels like he lacks a purpose so his friends set out to figure out what Eeyores do best. Song for Don Pooh-Xote: "That Sweet Thing You Are Seeking" by Pooh and Piglet Song for Beastly Burden: "Carry On" by Eeyore, Pooh and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Kessie's debut as a superhero proves that heroes don't just fly around looking cool; Piglet and Tigger attempt to construct a kite without the instructions on a breezy day in the woods. Song for It's a Bird? Yes!: "The Plumed Protector" by Kessie Song for A Breezy Little Story: "Up, Up and Away" }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Kessie and Piglet perform in a talent show; Pooh receives a note from someone called "Me" and tries to figure out who sent it. Song for The Small Wonders: "The Bluebird Song" sung by Piglet, Kessie and the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = An unidentified object lands in Rabbit's garden; Kessie says she thinks Tigger has a funny laugh, but Tigger thinks that Kessie is teasing him so he decides to never laugh again. Song for Night of the Brussels Sprout: "The Green Thing" by Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Upset about her limited knowledge, Kessie asks Owl to teach her everything so she will be better able to help her friends when they need it; Rabbit sets the gang in pairs to make a surprise party for Eeyore to commemorate his Tailiversary – the anniversary of the day he got his tail. Song for Kessie Wises Up: "I Want To Know Everything Now" by Kessie and Owl Song for Eeyore's Tailiversary: "Happy Taliversary" by the cast Eeyore }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet wakes up one morning with laryngitis and Pooh believes that his "words are lost" so he promises Piglet he'll find his missing words; Eeyore forgets something he was trying to remember, and Owl comments that he's having a "brain drain." That simple comment puts everyone in fear that they're all suffering from the "brain drain" and are in danger of forgetting everything. Song for The Words Are Out: "Where Do Words Go?" Song for Brain Drain: "Show the Sign" }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger thinks please is a magic word and tries to use its magic to fly like a bird. Can Kessie stop Tigger from trying to fly?; Rabbit gets upset with Tigger when he makes his spaghetti squish, so Rabbit tells a lie that a monster will take away his bounce. Tigger and the others hide from the monster. Song for Pleas and Thank-You's: "Thank You, Please" by Owl and Tigger Song for The Rumor Millstone: "When You're a Monster Too" by Tigger, Pooh, Piglet and Eeyore }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = A bee stings Piglet; Kessie thinks Eeyore looks especially gloomy so she tries to teach him how to fly. Song for Busy as a Spelling Bee: "Under a Spelling Bee's Spell" by Owl, Pooh and Piglet Song for Up in the Air Junior Bird Donkey: "Carried Away with Books" by Owl and the cast Eeyore and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = At Owl's suggestion, Pooh decides to go over the hill in search for adventure. He gets distracted by a butterfly and unknowingly returns to the direction he had come from. Pooh believes he is exploring another land when he is actually still in the Hundred Acre Wood. Tigger goes on journey to get in touch with his wild side and teaches Piglet to be his replacement while he is gone. When he comes back briefly after realizing he'd forgotten his toothbrush, Tigger overhears Rabbit saying that Piglet is an improvement over the old Tigger, and decides to leave permanently. Song for Over the Hill: "Adventure" by Pooh Song for Tigger's Replacement: "Mental Altitude" by Tigger and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh and Piglet decide to name the river in the Hundred Acre Wood; Everyone has a Valentine except Eeyore, so Pooh and his friends tried to get their gloomy friend a Valentine gift. Song for Take Me to What River?: "What's Your Name, River?" by Pooh and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger learns about gardening from Rabbit; Tigger resolves that he is wasting too much fun time by sleeping through the night so he tries to stay up constantly. Song for Greenhorn with a Green Thumb: "Get Growin'" by Tigger Song for Night of the Waking Tigger: "Tigger's Lullaby" by Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit }} }} Season 2 (2001–04) |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh is worried about waiting for his friends because his special, "good" honey lives far away, Owl tells Pooh to leave a note for his friends. When Pooh is about to go he accidentally knocks his honey pot onto his note and doesn't realize it covers the word "honey." When Piglet, Rabbit, and Tigger arrived Pooh's house and found a note, it says "Gone for Good." Will they bring their friend back home?; When Rabbit's house is flooded by the storm, Tigger invites him to spend the night at his place, Rabbit is not sure he will like because it is different. Song for The Wood Without Pooh: "A Wood Without Pooh" by Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger Song for Friends of a Different Stripe: "Impossible to Live With" by Tigger and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Rabbit babysits Roo for a day, only for Tigger to come along and wake Roo up during nap time. Now they must figure out a way to get bouncy, energetic Roo back to sleep; Mr. Narrator accidentally skips to the end of the story where we find Tigger stuck in a tree. In search for answers, he goes back to the beginning to find Tigger diligently chasing an acorn around the Hundred Acre Wood for Piglet. Song for Mothers of Invention: "Rhyme-A-Bye" by Rabbit, Roo and Tigger Song for Once Upon a Happy Ending: "Friends Til The End" by Tigger and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet is throwing a party, but he wants to make it perfect for his friends; Tigger and Rabbit have a big fight and decide not to talk each other again. Song for Piglet's Perfect Party: "Perfect Party" by Piglet and Pooh Song for A Wood Divided: "If We Were Talkin" by Tigger, Rabbit and the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = The story of King Arthur inspires the gang; Eeyore starts to think that he is too boring to show up at Tigger's party. Song for Day of the Knights: "Knights of the Round Table" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit Song for Come as Eeyore: "You Party Animal, You" by Owl and Eeyore }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet is not sure the hat he found makes him brave; Owl puts Tigger in charge of watching over his house while he's away. When nighttime comes he, Piglet, and Rabbit hear some strange noises inside of Owl's house. Song for Bravehat: "Bravehat" by Piglet Song for Scaredy Cat: "That's All It Was" by Tigger, Piglet and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = When Rabbit tells Tigger he is reading a book about a rabbit who wants to eat carrots forever, Tigger gets the idea that he wants to bounce forever; Pooh and Piglet plan to have the perfect day with all of the activities that they enjoy doing together. However, they face a problem when they realize that things aren't going the way they planned. Song for On a Clear Day You Can Bounce Forever: "Bouncin'" by Tigger and Rabbit Song for The Best Day Ever: "Favorite Day" by Pooh and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger finds a stick which reminds him of the day that Kanga and Roo first moved in; When Piglet goes on a trip, he tells Pooh to tell him all about what happened while he was gone. But Pooh can't figure out exactly how to do it. Song for Roo Sticks: "Someone New To Meet" by Owl, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit Song for The Hundred Acre Scrapbook: "Everyday Is A Song" by Kessie and Pooh }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet wonders what Heffalumps look like, so he and Pooh go on a safari to find out for themselves; Owl lends Pooh a watch that needs winding, which causes Pooh to think that time has stopped. Song for Where the Heffalumps Roam: "When I Meet A Heffalump" by Pooh and Piglet Song for And a Good Time Was Had By All: "Time Stands Still" by Pooh and Piglet }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Rabbit decides to start a newspaper business after he and Tigger learned about it from Christopher Robin, though Tigger has a hard time trying to come up with a good story; Pooh has come down with a case of the Sneezles, and Tigger, Rabbit, and Piglet have 24 hours to find everything on Owl's list for a cure. Song for What's News Tigger-Cat?: "Who What When Where Why" by Rabbit and Tigger Song for Pooh's 24 Hour Bug: "Twenty Four Hours To Save The Day" by Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = The gang surprises Rabbit with a gardening award and it goes to his head; Piglet writes a story about running away to the circus and Pooh and his friends thinks he actually wants to do it. Song for Blue Ribbon Bunny: "Gardener of the Year" by Rabbit and the cast Owl Song for Under the Pig Top: "Hundred Acre Circus" by Rabbit, Pooh, Kanga, Eeyore, Tigger, Roo and Kessie }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Kanga reads Roo and Tigger a story about a space adventure; Piglet finds Rabbit dancing after his harvest has finally been completed. Song for The Best Laid Planets: "Into Outer Space" by Tigger and Roo Song for Happy Harvest Hare: "Blissful Bossa Nova" by Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger says to everyone that he can leap over the Scary Woods in a single bounce. But is that really possible?; Rabbit tries to keep his best harvest ever to himself rather than share it with his friends. Song for Bounce of a Lifetime: "My Hero" by Roo, Tigger and Kanga Song for Hare and Share Alike: "If You Don't Have Friends" by Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger tricks everyone by making it appear that one of Rabbit's tomatoes can talk. Owl hurts his wing whiling teaching Kessie some flight tricks. He reminisces about his glory days as an air show star, and Kessie gets inspired to put her own air show to cheer up Owl. Song for The Terrific Talking Tomato: "Talking Tomato" by Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh, Piglet, Kessie, Eeyore and Roo Song for Kessie Flies for a Spell: "Flying" by Kessie and Owl }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = On Halloween evening, everyone gathers at Owl's house to listen to the spooky story, "The Goose Who Hated Halloween." Eeyore, however claims to not be scared of much, and doesn't understand the fuss of Halloween. He moves to the Scary Woods after people keep on knocking over his house of sticks. Piglet goes looking for Eeyore but winds up scaring him, and wins the scary costume contest. Everyone now enjoys Halloween in the Hundred Acre Wood, even Eeyore. Songs: "I Wanna Be Scary" by Piglet, "Nuthin' Much Scares Me" by Eeyore, "The Hundred Acre Halloween" by the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Kessie feels left out of what the gang is doing, so Rabbit tells her she can help deliver messages to the others, but when everyone gives her a lot of messages, she gets tired and has a hard time remembering them; Pooh gets lost and he misses lunch time at Rabbit's house, so his friends help him make a map of the Hunded Acre Wood so he'll never get lost again. Song for Kessie Gets the Message: "Ring Your Bell" by Kessie Song for Map of the Wood: "Map of the Wood" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Roo }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh borrows Piglet’s friendship plate and accidentally breaks it. Thinking the friendship plate represents their own friendship, Pooh believes that their friendship is broken; Tigger hits the campaign trail when the residents of the Hundred Acre Wood get hit by election fever. Song for The Stickiest Glue of All: "Broken Friendships" by Pooh and Piglet Song for A Smackeral in Every Pot: "Vote For Me" by Tigger, Piglet and the cast Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Roo wants to dance for his mother Kanga on her birthday, so he asks his friends for help; Roo is sick in bed, so in order to make him feel better Kanga tells him a story about him as a cowboy. Song for Do the Roo: "Do the Roo" by Roo, Kanga, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit Song for Buck-a-Roo: "Call Me Buck-A-Roo" by Roo and the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger takes up magic; The gang read Rabbit's garden diary and thinks he is criticizing their behavior, so they try to change to make him happy. Song for Could it Be Magic?: "It's Only Magic" by Tigger Song for Diary of a Mad Gardener: "I Never" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Eeyore }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet dreams of having the ability to talk to Heffalumps; Tigger starts a fan club for himself and invites everyone to join in. However, that soon evolves into a lot of trouble. Song for I Was King of the Heffalumps: "King of the Heffalumps" by Piglet Song for Tigger's Club: "Pouncing Panther Pledge" by Tigger }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet decides to open his own restaurant; Rabbit has an idea for a suggestion box, but it doesn't work out the way he expected. Song for Chez Piglet: "At Chez Piglet" by Rabbit and Piglet Song for Pandora's Suggestion Box: "A Perfect Forest" by Rabbit }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Rabbit stages a play which Eeyore wrote; Rabbit needs rain for his garden, so Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger try to find a way to make it rain. Song for Enter Braying: "That's How You Put on a Show" by Rabbit and the cast Song for Weather or Not: "Let it Rain" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Roo }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Tigger becomes detective "Stripey McSnarl" and investigates Eeyore's mysterious disappearance. Roo is too little to join his friends on an expedition, so Tigger cheers him up with some tall tales about "The Littlest Dinosnore" and the big things he did. Song for The Case of the Disappeared Donkey: "Stripey McSnarl Always Gets His Man" by Tigger Song for The Littest Dinosnore: "The Littlest Dinosnore" }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Piglet ends up having an adventure, even though he was just going to his mailbox; It's Owl Appreciation Day, and Pooh and his friends have to get ready for it. Song for Piglet's Inadvertent Adventure: "Nothing Ever Happens" by Piglet Song for Power of the Pencil: "Power of the Pencil" by Owl and the cast }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Roo sets out on a Christmas Eve adventure with Pooh, Piglet and Tigger in search of a tree that grants wishes, while Rabbit follows a magazine's step-by-step instructions for the perfect holiday party. Songs: "The Wishing Tree" by Kanga, reprise by the cast, "At Least There's Still Christmas" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Roo, "Wish Big" by Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Roo }} |LineColor = 2950BB |ShortSummary = Pooh goes on a search for a honey pot called "The Great Honey Pot."; Pooh and Piglet are flying a kite when Piglet becomes attached to it and blows away. Pooh asks around for help but nobody seems to know where Piglet is, and it isn’t until Mr. Narrator suggests Piglet might be in an entirely different story that the search really picks up. Song for The Great Honey Pot: "Too Much Honey" Song for Paging Piglet: "Lost in a Book" by Mr. Narrator and Pooh }} }} Awards and nominations The series received three Emmy Awards nominations, and tied with Sesame Street for Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series at the 29th Daytime Emmy Awards in 2002. Film The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart is a direct-to-video animated spin-off based on the television series The Book of Pooh. It was produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was distributed by Buena Vista Television, produced by Shadow Projects and Walt Disney Television Animation and released on both VHS and DVD. It contains six episodes, each of which focuses on one character. It is wrapped together by a loose plot in which the characters wait in Christopher Robin's room for his arrival. As is typical with the series, each episode features an original musical number. It is a compilation film of footage from the TV series. Home media Several VHS's were released in the early 2000's they are, Fun With Friends *You Can Lead Eeyore to Books *The Spice of Life *Best Wishes, Winnie the Pooh *Double Time Fun With Words *The Words Are Out *Brain Drain *I Could Have Laughed All Night *X Spots the Mark Fun With Make-Believe *Case of the Disappeared Donkey *The Littlest Dinosnore *Blue Ribbon Bunny *Under the Pig Top Fun With Manners *Pleas and Thank-You's *The Rumor Millstone *The Wood Without Pooh *Friends of a Different Stripe A Valentine For Eeyore *My Gloomy Valentine *Mr. Narrator *Don Pooh Xote *Beastly Burden The Book of Boo (also Released on DVD with Rolie Polie Olie: A Spookie Ookie Halloween on a DVD called Playhouse Disney Halloween) *The Book of Boo *Bravehat *Scaredy Cat See also * Welcome to Pooh Corner * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh References External links * * Category:2001 American television series debuts Category:2004 American television series endings Category:2000s American children's television series Category:2000s American music television series Category:Winnie-the-Pooh television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television programs featuring puppetry Category:American television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Television series about friendship Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:American children's musical television series Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:American television spin-offs